


put your head down to match my height

by hikarinanao



Series: short AU ideas [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, aka the obligatory badboy au, badboy!hyukjae au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarinanao/pseuds/hikarinanao
Summary: Hyukjae hated the new kid.





	put your head down to match my height

**Author's Note:**

> I hurriedly wrote this after [Regi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/regimagi) showed me [Hwang Chi Yeol - A Daily Song's MV](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gSQmYh-kpHY)... count on me and her to see the gay in things. (yes, it was inspired from TWO short scenes in the mv.) I wrote this in like an hour??? and a half???? uh
> 
> title from Red Velvet's Bad Boy because it's only fitting.
> 
> might continue this if there's good response? although I have literally Zero things planned for this haha

Hyukjae hated him.

What reason did he have for hating him? No particular reason. He just hated him so much, he really did.

He was the shy new kid with thick Mokpo accent who sat in the back corner of the class with his earphones and sheet music. He was the guy with no friends but fancy lunchboxes, which gave clue to his wealthy background, which also prompted people to first flock to him. Not for him, but for what he owned.

He was the weird classmate who just couldn't socialize at all, couldn't fit in at all, yet said whatever was on his mind. He was the guy who reminded the teachers of their homework. He was the guy everyone cursed in class. He was also the guy who was just always able to answer each and every one of the teacher's question.

He was Lee Donghae.

He was Lee Donghae, who had everyone asking for his Instagram on his first day only to find out that no, he didn't have one. He was Lee Donghae, who was so annoying, yet still had girls' hearts in his hand. He was Lee Donghae, who was just so earnest that everyone couldn't help but love him anyway.

He was Lee Donghae, who just happened to tick all of the checkboxes for Hyukjae's "Types of People That I Hate" list. And when Hyukjae hated someone, almost half of the boys at school would hate him too. That's how it worked in their school.

"Where's my lunch money, Donghae?"

They had him cornered in his nice little seat. Everyone was there, but no one would interfere. That's also how it worked in their school. Nobody would interfere with Lee Eunhyuk. Let Eunhyuk do whatever he wanted.

Donghae would look at him with the same shaking pupils he always had whenever this happened. He would then hand the crumpled sheets of won with trembling hands.

That's what happened the first time anyway. Over time, it got more natural and hassle-free, Hyukjae's lunch money usually already on Donghae's table when the bell rang. Hyukjae would take it with a smile.

This time though, it wasn't there.

"I asked you a question, Lee Donghae."

Donghae sat there, eating from his much toned down lunch box than what he had on his first week here, although the change did little as the damage had been done. His expression was flat and his hands quivered slightly.

He also didn't answer.

Hyukjae hated him, and he wasn't known for being patient. He leaned down to Donghae's eye level and, and, Donghae just had the fucking audacity to really lift his head and meet Hyukjae's eyes.

His pupils no longer shook.

It made Hyukjae laugh, for whatever reason—Donghae. _The_ Lee Donghae. Was finally standing up to him. Eunhyuk.

In one swoop, Donghae's cute little lunchbox was swiped off the table, falling with loud clatter. The classroom fell silent for exactly three seconds before it became unnaturally noisy, people trying to pretend they weren't paying attention to Hyukjae before they get whatever would be coming their way.

Hyukjae gave signals to the people by his side and they immediately move, grabbing Donghae by the collar, lifting him up his seat and pushing him to the wall directly behind them. It was glorious. Hyukjae had no reason at all to do this to Donghae before, but he finally did. Because Donghae was standing up against him.

 _Unwise move, Donghae,_ thought Hyukjae triumphantly. No one stood up to Eunhyuk.

That was how it worked in their school.

He walked over to where Donghae was rolling against the wall, clenching a pained shoulder, holding the pain with hisses. His other hand was still gripping his chopsticks and slowly turning white. Usually, Hyukjae would then initiate more physical punishments at this point. But because this was Lee Donghae, he wanted to see the face that won everyone over looking at him in fear up close, so he leaned down and grabbed a fistful of his chestnut hair. He was ready to laugh right in front of that stupid face.

But.

Donghae had smooth, fluffy hair that felt like clouds in his hand.

Donghae had pointed slope-less nose and crooked teeth. Donghae had smooth, spotless skin. Donghae had wide double-lidded eyes. Donghae had perfectly symmetrical features. Donghae had high cheekbones.

Donghae had earnest eyes that tell what's on his mind.

Donghae had soft, plump lips...

Hyukjae was ready to laugh—he had his mouth open already. But he didn't. In the moment, the atmosphere hung tensely in the air, and everything paused, and Hyukjae had his eyes still on Donghae's lips, and—

He released his grip with force, pushing Donghae back against the wall by the shoulder. The shoulder that didn't hurt. Even though it was slightly awkward to push Donghae's right shoulder with his right hand, and it must've looked awkward, too.

He took a moment to steady himself after he straightened back up to a standing position, closing his eyes and biting his lip.

_What the hell?_

Opening his eyes back, he was greeted by the sight of Donghae looking up at him with the same pair of eyes that challenged him earlier, although it held a different expression. One of confusion. Shock, maybe.

Hyukjae left the scene with a hurried "Don't do anything you'll regret, Lee Donghae."

As he stalked off in front of everyone else, leaving those losers behind, Hyukjae gritted his teeth. He slammed the door. He kicked the wall. He sprinted up the stairs to the rooftop.

Up the roof, he slid down the door he closed behind him, effectively sealing him alone. His hands trembled as he lifted it up to his heart.

It was racing like crazy. He cursed loudly.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

He wasn't supposed to have the sudden desire to kiss Lee Donghae.

 


End file.
